


We Must Be Strong

by BlazingNerz



Series: She-Ra Fics [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohal, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future, Glimmer and Catra are Brotp, Idk man read the story and you'll understand lol, Marriage Proposal, Princess prom shenanigans, Shes gonna sing warriors cause why not, Singing catra, Spoilers, Unplanned but also planned marriage proposal???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: "Singing is stuff I'll leave for the princesses.""What if I go up there and sing with you?" Scorpia offered and Catra blinked, getting ready to refuse again before Scorpia sneakily poked a pincer at Catra's pocket. "Set the mood, Wildcat."-------------SEASON 5 SPOILERS (Aka I read a fic about singing catra the other day and I was like- lets make another-)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak/Wrong Hordak(She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755553
Comments: 19
Kudos: 278





	We Must Be Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that- I got a second one out pff XD. Anyways, I had a hard time thinking about what to actually do for the proposal so,,, you'll see what I ended up doing lol, anyways, enjoy!

_"Are you coming?"_

When Adora placed her hand in Catra's it didn't phase through. She was met with the warmth of her part-feline girlfriend who grinned at her happily. Adora took in her appearance once more, ten years had past since she had that vision at the Heart. And now, ten years later, Adora walked with Catra out of her room at Brightmoon, following behind the king and queen as the Best Friend squad started off their journey to Scorpia's kingdom for their friend's first ball.

Yeah, Adora could say life was good.

* * *

Catra walked into the old fright-zone, hand and hand with her blonde girlfriend. Heterochromatic eyes scanning the surroundings with a pleased smile on her face. Scorpia had rebuilt the Fright Zone into her old kingdom once again with the help of the Rebellion. The machinery and green-fogged air that had become trade-mark for the area was now gone, instead replaced smooth red crystal like substance for the flooring. Vines and flowers decorated the darkish-gray walls of the kingdom and Catra chuckled.

That had to be Perfuma's addition.

"Glimmer!" A cry startled Catra out of her admiring state, the feline stepping out the way as a blur of blue passed her and tackled the Queen into a hug. The pink-haired woman let out a yelp before laughing, hands wrapping around the person happily.

"Frosta!" Glimmer laughed, Catra smiled and shared an amuse look with the blonde who stood by her side. "It's been a while, how've you been?"

And as Glimmer caught up with the newly adult Frosta, Catra grinned with one fang bared as she heard the blue-haired princess ask for stories about the four's adventures of returning Magic to the Universe. Whenever the queen and princess would meet it would always start off the same way, but hey, there were a lot of stories to tell. Bow motioned for the feline and her princess of power partner to continue on without them with a smile, and Catra returned it, tugging gently at her girlfriend's hand as they continued to walk up the path.

"Scorpia really went all out huh?" Adora finally spoke, the blonde just now seeming to noticing all of the decorations around her. At the top of the walls, small fairy-like lights decorated the room in patterns, and the further they walked into the kingdom the brighter it got.

"You can say that again," Catra responded, slightly impressed as the two entered the main room, Scorpia stood at the center of the room, enthusiastically greeting all the guest's that arrived. Various different buffet tables decorated the edges of the room, along with a few ice sculptures that brought some playfulness into the room as each sculpture was a memory of the past. Catra let a smile take over her face as she saw a small one of Melog on the desert table. The ceiling of the kingdom as well had been stripped away and replaced with glass, letting the natural sunlight brighten up the room.

Nature again huh? Scorpia's totally whipped. 

"Catra! Adora!" It was the only warning the feline had gotten that her white-haired companion had spotted her, before she was scooped up into a strong hug.

"Hey Sco," Catra let out breath that she didn't know she was holding as she patted her friend's pincers. Yes she was used to the taller woman's hugs, didn't make it any easier to breath during them though.

"Oh I'm so glad you two could make it." Scorpia put the feline down to pick up Adora in an equally as strong hug that didn't seem to faze the princess of power, the blonde just laughed and returned the hug before she was put back down. "Where's Glimmer and Bow?"

"Sparkles and Arrow-boy got a surprise visit from Frosta down in the hallway." Catra spoke with a smirk, receiving a light smack on the arm from her girlfriend beside her, who was giving her a half-hearted glare.

"Catra."

"Sorry, Sorry, _Glimmer_ and _Bow_ got a surprise visit from Frosta." She ended the statement with a laugh and looked up at Scorpia, who was looking down at her happily.

"Oooh, okay! I can't wait to see them, anyways, I'll find you two later okay? I've got to go greet more people. Who would have thought this many people would have came?" Scorpia talked, a bit of shock in her voice but her eyes shined with giddiness as she disappeared into the crowd.

Catra shared a look with Adora, "I haven't seen her this happy since Perfuma said yes to dating her." The voice of the first one spoke, Catra nodded in agreement and crossed her arms, tail swishing behind her slowly.

"It gives her a sense of belonging I'm assuming," When her girlfriend just gave her a confused glance she kept speaking."I know it's been a while, and trust me I know that everyone looks at Scorpia and I as family, but it doesn't stop the late-night doubts you know? At least for me, but if I know Scorpia well enough, it's the same for her. This princess prom thing, and everyone showing up and showing support for her is almost like proving her doubts wrong. She's happy."

Adora smiled fondly at the cat-woman and leaned over towards her, placing a kiss on Catra's cheek making the slightly smaller one blush.

"Look at you being all open with feelings."

"Shut up." She shot back lightheartedly, the statement accompanied with an annoyed flick of her ear that just made her love laugh harder than she had all day.

"You're so cute."

Catra's ears pricked at the comment, and her hand instantly went to her right pant's pocket, feeling the round object inside as her cheeks reddened.

"God, you're such a dork."

* * *

It had taken about an hour before it seemed like no new guests were arriving, sometime during that hour Catra and Adora had broken apart into different groups. The feline, surprising even herself, as she talked happily with a certain trio of ex-horde members. 

Scorpia never was too strict on rules.

"No, I'm telling you," Lonnie was laughing, the brown-skinned female dressed in a simple light red button down shirt and black jeans. Her fingers curled around the wine glass in her hand as she continued with her story, "Kyle was freaking out so much about the imp. Turns out Rogelio had just taken him on a walk around crimson, AND he left a note on the bed beside Kyle, but blondie here instantly panicked and didn't even look."

The male in the stories spotlight flushed red, hiding slightly behind the arm of his taller partner. Rogelio gave Kyle an amused grin and looked back up at the two women. Catra was genuinely laughing, fangs showing as she cackled. The lizard-man smiled softly at the difference at the old force-captain's attitude.

Catra's tail waved behind her as she wiped at her eyes, taking a moment to take a sip of the own beverage in her hands. Gin, the same as Lonnie, the two were never much of the soft wine type.

"Let me get this straight Kyle, you didn't even think to look at the paper that was directly on the side of you when you woke up?"

"I panicked okay? I'm used to seeing Rogelio when I wake up, and when I walked out of our room and into the imp's and saw that they were gone too I didn't even think about it."

"Until Lonnie came in and saved the day." Lonnie spoke smugly, bringing the rim of her glass back up to the grinning lips, Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.."

Rogelio let out a slight growl of a noise and Lonnie blinked, before the group's attention turned to a certain cat-woman. "You know, he's right." The brown-haired woman spoke. Catra blinked and raised an eyebrow, having been too busy giggling to herself to pick up on the male's words.

"What?"

"How have you and your blondie been?"

"'My blondie' my ass... Lonnie you know they have names right?"

"Blondie's work for everyone. It's easier." The woman laughed and even Catra cracked a slight grin at that.

"Well _Adora_ and I have been doing well.. We've been doing a lot of missions with the Queen and King though so we never get much alone time."

"And you're okay with that?" Lonnie raised an eyebrow, usually Catra was jealous when it came to sharing Adora, thus came her anger with Adora left.

"Honestly?" Catra moved her cup around in her hand lazily, watching the clear liquid swirl around. "I am, I like it. Glimmer and Bow, they're like the family I never had being stuck back in the horde." The trio in front of her all nodded in unison.

"It's the same with us and the Crimson Waste." Kyle spoke softly, hugging Rogelio's arm and leaning against the muscle, Catra smiled.

"Yeah.." Absentmindedly, Catra's hand dropped back to her pockets, lightly patting the material to comfort her mind about the object still being safe with her. Lonnie noticed and a thoughtful expression showed on her face before she looked at Rogelio.

"Hey Roge, can you fill this back up for me please?" The short but well built lady asked and the lizard nodded, taking the glass and walking off, talking comfortably with his boyfriend on his arm. "Alright, gold or silver?" Once again Catra blinked and looked up.

"Huh?"

"Is the ring gold or silver?" Lonnie repeated and smirked when Catra's ears perked and her tail stood up straight behind her in shock before relaxing slightly, the brown appendage gave slow flicks behind the feline's back as she looked around before lowering her voice.

"How did you-?"

"You're being all sentimental, and whenever Adora's mentioned or you glance at her your hand keeps going towards your pocket. That's the third time that's happened so I put two and two together, now like I asked before. Silver or Gold lover girl?"

The nickname caused Catra to growl lowly, eye twitching in annoyance before the feline just let out a breath. Her hands going into her pockets and fishing out a gold band adored with a light blue gemstone in the middle. Lonnie raised an eyebrow when the jewelry came into view.

"Isn't that the gemstone on She-Ra's sword..?" The woman looked around before her eyes landed on the blonde that the two were talking about, before looking back at the feline in front of her. Catra gave a light chuckle, accompanied with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah.. With Entrapta's help I was able to find some gemstones just like it, got one of those and with a little help from her and her weird tech we were able to make this." The ring hung from one of Catra's claws, sunlight catching on the gem and reflecting onto Lonnie's arm. Lonnie nodded, seemingly satisfied causing Catra to give her a confused look.

"At least I can say you've got good taste,"

"What are you talking abo-."

"In both jewelry, and women." Lonnie finished, and a laugh came from her lips as Catra's fur suddenly grew a faint pink, and the feline's body felt a bit too warm for her liking.

"Yeah well.. we'll see what happens.. I don't want to mess things up." Catra's voice grew soft at the end, ears slightly flattening to her head before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Heterochromatic eyes shot up and locked with light brown.

"Just be you Catra, and everything will fall into place."

Catra gave a half smile to the woman in front of her, corner or her eyes catching the sight of two familiar males heading in their direction with drinks in hand, "Yeah.. Maybe you're right."

"When am I not?" Lonnie laughed and at the moment Rogelio appeared, handing the drink to the shorter woman as Kyle rejoined the group.

"Not what?"

"Right?"

Rogelio let out a mumbled growl that equated to, 'I can name a few times' and Lonnie glared at him, Kyle holding back a laugh while Catra didn't even care to, the feline laughing loudly as Lonnie started to bicker with the older male.

Somethings never changed, and for Catra? That was honestly a relief.

* * *

"Does he have to do this every _single_ time." Mermista groaned, Catra had rejoined the princesses after bidding a farwell to the old Horde cadets. Despite being in the Rebellion for quiet sometime, the feline had never been in one place with all of the princesses to just hang out with.

Now missions or fighting was a different story but there was no punches being thrown or 'Honor of Grayskulls' being called in Scorpia's kingdom. So for once, Catra just relaxed and enjoyed the company of the princesses, not that she would ever admit it even after the decade. The feline sat back at the table, across from Adora who sat besides Glimmer and Bow. When Catra had appeared the King and Queen had tried to find a way for the hybrid woman to be able to sit besides her girlfriend but Catra had just waved the two off and stated that being across from the blonde was good enough for her.

Plus it made it harder to read the nervous energy that Catra was radiating.

"Mermistaaaaa, Mermistaaaaa my dearrrrr, this song is for you to hearrrrrr." Seahawk was currently bellowing a shanty from the makeshift stage Scorpia had made for the night, Mermista's lover being the first to truly take advantage of it. The water princess groaned, face and ears bright red as she kept her head face down on the table, Bow, Adora and Glimmer were trying not to laugh meanwhile Scorpia and Perfuma just clapped for the male.

"Please don't encourage this.." Another muffled groan came from the embarrassed Mermista and Catra snorted, tail flicking behind her amused as she watched the event go on. She didn't notice the eyes of a certain blonde looking at her, or the fond and happy smile she was receiving as a result of the happiness the feline showed. Adora was glad that her girlfriend finally felt at home enough to let down the serious facade she kept up. The blonde turned her eyes back to Seahawk before seeing Scorpia lean towards Catra.

"Catra... Hey wildcat," Catra felt something nudge her side, causing her gaze to shift from the interesting and hilarious scene to her, locking eyes with the fright zone princess.

"Yeah?"

"You should get up there!" Scorpia made the statement a hush whisper, and Catra thanked Etheria for that because she did NOT need her girlfriend or her friends trying to convince her to do that. They wouldn't give up. The brown-furry tail behind Catra gave a sharp flick, almost lashing like a whip in Scorpia's direction as she laughed.

"No way in hell am I doing that, actually, I think hell would have to freeze over first."

"Come on Wildcat pleaseeee." Scorpia blinked at the female, giving the feline puppy eyes as she scoffed and looked away, "We both know that you can sing, I've heard you way back when we were still in the Horde together."

"That was then Sco, this is now. I only did that because-"

"Because you didn't realize it? Yeah you've said that before Catra, but you can't fool me with that anymore. You liked it, you enjoyed it."

"Singing is stuff I'll leave for the princesses."

"What if I go up there and sing with you?" Scorpia offered and Catra blinked, getting ready to refuse again before Scorpia sneakily poked a pincer at Catra's pocket. "Set the mood, Wildcat."

Oh yeah, Scorpia was the only other person that Catra had actually told before the party what she was planning to do, well besides from Entrapta but Catra was pretty sure the purple-haired princess was too busy dealing with her Hordak's to fully process the plan. The feline was planning to use Scorpia's party to do it, the hybrid kind of felt obligated to let her in on the surprise. That and Scorpia honestly always gave Catra the best advice.

Catra's jaw tightened and and her ears twitched in annoyance, but eventually heterochromatic eyes closed and the feline let out a sigh, "Fine.." She concluded before grabbing her glass in front of her and chugging the newly filled glass down in one glup, relishing in the burning feeling of gin sliding down her throat. 

"If I'm doing this I need to be tipsy though." She slammed her glass down on the table, drawing the attention of all the princesses, queen, and king that sat there. Catra's eyes glanced around before she gave an embarrassed smile and she stood up quickly, walking to the stage with Scorpia trailing behind her.

"Catra?" She heard her girlfriend question as she passed her, the only response she gave the blonde was allowing her tail to run along the princess of powers shoulder before she continued to the stage. A vine snaked around Scorpia's wrist, making the taller woman stop in place and turn around with a confused glance directed at Perfuma.

"Something wrong, babe?" The black-garnet princess questioned the other, watching her girlfriend shake her head before the other spoke.

"No just... what's going on?"

Scorpia blinked and laughed, Perfuma loosened the vine around Scorpia's wrist until the plant disappeared. The white-haired princess gave the table a wink, eyes lingering on Adora a second longer before she turned around, waving a pincer beside her.

"Just enjoy the show everyone!"

Catra had turned on her heel when she heard Scorpia shout that, eyebrow raised and waiting for the woman to catch up with her before she started to walk again.

"What was that all about?"

Scorpia walked on the stage first,grabbing the mic from Seahawk and getting a second one for Catra, "Eh, nothing important Wildcat, nothing important." She held her pincer out and Catra glared at her suspiciously before placing a hand on the stage and hopping onto it, completely disregarding the stairs as she took the mic from her friend.

"Yeah, sure.." Catra continued to look at Scorpia but just sighed as the white-haired princess gave no other response but a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." The cat's grip on her mic tightened, free hand coming to move the bangs of her mane out of her face. Her eyes scanned the crowd in front of her and she slightly froze.

There were way more people here than she had thought.

"Just focus on our friends, Wildcat.." She heard the whisper beside her and she followed the instructions, eyes bouncing from table to table until she found the one her friends sat at.

Until she found the one Adora sat at.

And when wide, curious blue-eyes locked with Heterochromatic, Catra felt her tense muscles relax and her nerves calm. Scorpia started to sing slowly beside her.

" _We're warriors.. Unstoppable.._ " Catra took a breath and closed her eyes.

" _We feel the evil coming.. And shadow's all around. Danger surrounds us, but won't bring us down..._ " She kept her eyes closed, foot tapping against the makeshift stage below her in a steady rhythm. It was now or never.

* * *

" _We feel the evil coming.. And shadow's all around. Danger surrounds us, but won't bring us down..._ " 

Adora's breath left her lungs when the feline started to sing, various different gasps, accompanied with Mermista's 'Holy shit' came from the princesses table.

"W-When could she sing like _that_?!" It was Glimmer that voiced the thought Adora was thinking, hell, voiced the thought that everyone was thinking. The blonde's eyes stayed glued to her significant other on stage.

"No clue.."

 _"We're on the edge of greatness, turning darkness to light, we're right beside you ready to fight..."_ Scorpia's voice trailed off and she stepped back, leaving a closed-eyed Catra in the center of the stage as the feline broke into a powerful chorus that made Adora's cheeks flush and the table cheer loudly.

" _We must be strong!_ " Catra's yellow eye cracked open, before the blue one followed and Adora stared at the feline, lost in a trance.

" _And we must be brave!_ " Adora watched Catra's tail lash to her left side, an action the other did when she was either upset, or confidence started to surge through her. And with the grin that was plastered on the feline's face, Adora knew it was the latter. A smiling Scorpia stepped off the stage and Catra glanced back, only receiving a encouraging thumbs up from the other before the cat-hybrid continued. Her voice being the satisfying level of an alto, much deeper than Adora would had imagined.

But it was _hot_

" _We gotta find every bit of strength that we have and never let it go!_ " 

Adora continued to watch the love of her life preform on the stage, she watched the sway of Catra's hips as the gently danced to the beat, she watched Catra's feet almost glide across the stage as she sung her heart out. Adora shuffled in her seat as she watched the preformace, was it just her, or was it getting really hot in here?

" _We’re bound to this struggle_ " Everything the feline did was suddenly in hyper-focus for Adora. Catra swayed her hips to the left.

" _With mighty sword and flame_ " The feline took a slow step back.

" _We'll never fail you when you call our name "_ Catra's eyes locked with Adora's and the blonde watched the grin grow on the feline's face at Adora's dumbstuck expression   
  
_"Together we'll be heroes_  
_Joining forces as one_  
_Strong as the steel we carry_  
_We rise like the sun."_

By the time Catra paused for a breath between verses, Adora felt the chair beside her shift, Glimmer stood and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"GO CATRA!" Glimmer yelled, the short woman cheering widely for the feline she used to hate, the rest of the crowd joining in.

" _We're gonna win in the end..._ "

Catra continued on with what looked like practiced ease and Adora realized at that moment that the feline had done this before. Adora stood slowly, and before she was fully up she felt a hand grab her arm and suddenly she was directly in front of the stage. The queen that teleported her there gave a sly grin before disappearing into a cloud of sparkles.

" _We must be strong... "_ Catra's voice trailed as she finally finished, ever since Adora had locked eyes with her the feline never left her gaze, and a smirk formed on her partners face as she walked to the front of the stage and crouched down in front of the princess of power. She spoke again.

"Hey Adora."

Adora didn't even realize that she had reached forward and grabbed Catra's cheeks to pull her into a kiss until she felt the feline's lips against her and the other let out a quiet squeak of surprise. Adora pulled away and didn't even get embarrassed by the whoops or cheers that her friend's yelled out because of the scene. The blonde too entranced with her lover in front of her, leaning her forehead against the slightly furry one that belong to her partner.

"That was amazing, _you_ were amazing." She spoke and she felt Catra's pleased purr vibrate throughout the other as her hands stayed on her face.

"Thanks princess, I try." A hearty chuckle rose from Catra's throat and Adora smiled, pulling the other into a kiss once again.

* * *

It wasn't long until the couple had realized that they were literally making out in front of the party, not that anyone there truly cared as they were all surrounded by their closest friends and loyal companions. That still didn't stop Catra from jumping down from the stage, intertwining her fingers with Adora's and dragging her lover out of the main room and into the hallway away from the party. 

Catra couldn't get far though, the feline getting tugged backwards and soon enveloped in a hug by Adora. Her front flush against the others.

"H-How, W-What.. W-when?" Adora questioned when she pulled back, Catra looked at her partners face and snickered at the blushing mess she currently was.

"For a while babe, I just didn't sing much." She lifted her hand and trailed a claw gently across Adora's exposed collar bone. She smiled when she felt the other shiver.

"W-Why not? You sounded so," She stopped when Catra placed a kiss to a jaw before the feline pulled away with an amused look.

"So what, Adora?"

"So _hot._ " Catra's cheeks tinted at the blunt statement. She had gotten that confession out of Adora much faster than she had expected, but never the one to be bested, she pulled away from the hug and sautered around the blonde. 

"You think I sound hot?" She turned and faced Adora, arms crossed and had to stiffle a laugh as she watched the flustered Adora nod wildly.

"You're such a idiot." She purred, hand on Adora's shoulder and tracing her claw from the bare skin to her lovers cheek. The blonde reached up to place her hand on top of Catra's. "But, I think I can make an acceptation to sing more often if my princess likes."

"Please.." Adora's voice was breathy when she spoke, and the feline blushed at the tone, but a smirk made its way to her face nonetheless. She _loved_ that she had this effect on Adora. Her hand trailed from Adora's cheek down to her hand, once again intertwining their fingers as she looked up at the slightly taller lady. 

"Ready to go back?"

"Do we really have to? I want to spend a bit more time with you to myself." And there it was, Adora spoke with a husky undertone that made warmth shoot from Catra's soles to her head. She tilted her head almost as if she was in thought before she pulled Adora further down the hallway. 

"I think I've got an idea."

Adora let Catra pull her until the pair arrived outside, the feline looked around before grinning. "Bet you can't catch me."

Adora blinked, "What?" But it was heard on deaf ears as Catra had already begun running away. The hybrid laughed hearing the shocked noise that left her lover's mouth before she heard quickening footsteps behind her. The smaller woman tried to jump towards a ledge to give her an advantage, but a tug on her tail let both a surprised shriek and moan escape her mouth as she hit the floor. Adora's hands suddenly pinning her to the ground and the blonde straddling her, white dress and all. The first one smirked.

"Gotcha."

Catra glupped, eyes locked with Adora's and she nodded slowly. "Y-You did.." 

"Where's my prize, hm?" It was Adora's turn for the confident role, Catra knew her prior shock from her singing had worn off and the blonde took control again, leaning closer to the feline as she spoke, keeping her arms pinned above her head.

Catra ears twitched and her face burned, she knew she had to look completely flustered because Adora just leaned down more, kissing Catra's jawline before nibbling on her ear lightly. Catra squirmed under Adora and the blonde responded by pressing her weight into the feline more, Catra gasped out.

"A-Adora?" She breathed out, receiving a hum in response from the blonde who continued her actions, and Catra's mind clouded. "Will you- fuck.. Will you marry me?" The light bites on her ears stopped and Catra blinked, watching Adora pull away and look at her with wide eyes.

"H-Huh?"

Shit.

Catra, finally regaining her senses, moved to sit up. Adora allowed the smaller to do so as she moved off her lap. Catra groaned and held her head in her hands.

"That's not how I was planning to ask you but I guess now's a better time then anyway.." Catra shifted her weight, standing up, Adora followed.

"Catra?" The blonde asked again, Catra fished around her pocket before pulling her hand out in a closed fist, taking a breath before responding.

"You remember the moment I woke up for the first time after you saved me from Prime?" Adora wordlessly nodded, "The relief I felt to see you when I woke was overwhelming. _That,_ was the moment I knew I was done. That was the moment I knew I was finished with fighting against you, That was the moment I wanted to be something, not just for myself but for you, Adora. I had been in love with you for so long, and I hid it for so long, expressed it in so many wrong ways.. But when I realized that you had came for me, even after Sparkles was safe with you. With the thought that you could have just gone back to Etheria and prevented so many things from happening, but instead you still came for me? Adora, that made me fall harder than I thought I ever could." Her hand was shaking now and she moved to kneel on one knee.

"Ever since you saved me, ever since Prime's defeat. I've been the happiest I've ever been. With Glimmer, Bow, Melog.. In Brightmoon.. With you, Adora. You make me happy, you make me feel at home, and I was hoping, maybe I could turn that feeling into one that lasts forever.." Catra opened her palm, revealing the small bejeweled ring.

"Adora, will you marry me?" When it took a moment for a response, Catra hesitated before looking up and blinking in shock with she saw a crying but smiling Adora. The blonde grabbed Catra's wrists and pulled her up in a hug, showing Catra's face with kisses and giggling between each kiss.

"Of. Course. I'll. Marry. You. You. Dumb. Idiot." Adora emphasized each word with a kiss on the feline's face and Catra laughed at her own nickname for the other being used against her. Eventually, Adora calmed down, letting Catra place the ring on her finger before cupping Catra's face in her hands again and kissing her lovingly. When the first one pulled away, Catra leaned her forehead against the blonde's and reached up to hold the blonde's hands that were still on her cheeks.

"I love you." Adora whispered quietly, a dorky grin plastered on her face. Catra returned an equally as big smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
